sorry don't know yet'
by Chibi no Miko
Summary: if you read you will find out.
1. Default Chapter

  
"I don' believe we all got in!" gushed the rather petite girl. Her eyes her glazed with unaltered happiness. Not just anyone got into the Hinase Camp of the Martial Arts. Her three other friends were in the other seats with their bags and other belongings. Since Hinase was so far away they were going to live there even though it was only a summer camp. It was the best school for Martial Arts and formally an all boy's camp. They started to accept girls just this year. "So how are you guys doing?"  
The girl in the fist seat just shrugged and went back to sleep. They wouldn't arrive for another hour.   
The other girl in the opposite seat turned to face her friend. "Just fine, Chrisy chan." Apart from Chrisy chan, Jessica was the only other really somewhat charismatic person of their group.   
The last looked up from her sketchpad. "Fine."  
"Aren't you one of many words." Crystal added sarcastically.   
Jessica chimed in. "Yeah. A whole one syllable word." She gasped. "That's a whole other level from dot dot dot. Don't you agree?"  
"You bet!" Tiffany added, unable to sleep.   
Samantha returned to her sketchpad. "Aren't you guys just the most friendly."  
"Yeah!" Crystal knelt on the seat going into a classic Amelia pose, her fingers in a peace sign. "Come on you guys. We have a whole hour until we arrive. Hey, what are you taking, Tiffany?" Tiffany was the newest of the group. Not that it was a bad thing. Great, fresh meat.   
Tiffany turned to the group. "The sai, I think."  
"That's it?"   
"Basically."  
"Here I'm taking quarter staff, fencing, two handed sword, Kendo, archery, all around, and who knows what else, and your over their taking one class."  
"Yeah."   
"Smart girl."   
Jessica looked over the seat to Samantha. "Hey, sis, what are you drawing?"   
"A picture."  
"Aren't you one for words."  
This time it was Tiffany. "Come on Samantha we know you can be talkative."   
Samantha gave the group a legendary death glare.   
Crystal returned the glare. "Hey, that's my death glare!!!! Little cradle robber!"  
"Ah, Chrisy chan…" Jessica began.  
"What?"   
"Cradle robber doesn't mean stealing in the literal sense." Jessica leans over to whisper their real meaning.  
We see Crystal's eyes widen at the words. "You don't mean…."   
"Yup."   
"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Emphasizing her ….minor discomfort, Crystal's book landed many times on Jessica's head since Jessica was smiling like an idiot.   
  
  
"You four! We're here."   
  
*~*;  
  
"Hmm. Let's see. Cabin 614 area E. Dirk it all. I get the very last building." Crystal looked up at the directional signs in front of her. "Right. Cabin 600- 614. Guess that's me." She folded the paper back up and put in back in her jeans. It had said she was going to have two other roommates. Hope it was Jessica or Samantha or even Tiffany. They wouldn't put a girl in a men's cabin. Would they?   
The porch lights of each building was lit. Most of them well kept and orderly as she expected. Others weren't as nice but were acceptable. The cool breeze wrapped around her and blew her long bangs into her eyes. Durn fall winds. She looked at the numbers as she passed the buildings. Building 610, 11, 12, 13, ah here we are.   
Building 614.   
She stared at the front. "Well, this is… quaint." She could see the disorderly stairs through the unwashed light that hung above the dorm. One would think that since this was so closely related to military camp that they would take care of these things. Well, that would have to change. Laughter was heard from the door. Male laughter. She frowned.   
"Why me?" She walked up the old stone stairs and knocked three times. After a minute or so a greatly annoyed face greeted her. His hair was a messy reddish orange and his face set in a frown, with a slight blush from most likely alcohol. Gosh, tell me I've got the wrong place.   
His voice soaked with a drunken accent wavered into the air. "What da'ya want?"   
"Is this building 614?" Crystal's eyes were pleading no.   
"Yeah."   
"Thanks." She pushed herself into the disgusting room. The smell of alcohol and men filled her senses. Her eyes wandered the room to the three beds, a bunk bed and a single. All of which covered with miscellaneous objects. A few weapons, clothes, wrappers, and other less mentionable things were scattered about.   
In the drunken haze the man still gaining his wits stuttered. "H- Hey, what are ya doing?"   
"This is my new cabin."  
"Let me see that?"   
She forced the paper close, nearly plastered to his face. "See?" She smugly asked.  
"A woman has no right to speak such to a man."  
She turned to face an oriental teen. His hair was slicked back in a small ponytail and his gaze held unmistakable chauvinistic personality. Something about him made her want to hurt him even though she had only just met him. She could only think Why me?  
"And just who are you?"  
Crossing his arms over his chest he replied. "Wu fei Chang."  
She turned back to the other young man. "And you?"  
"Tasuki."  
"What? No last name?"  
"Ahh…"  
"Don't hurt yourself." What did she expect? This was a martial arts school not a brain school. She tuned back to the horrendous room and threw a question out. "Which one is mine?" When all she got was blank looks she asked again. "Okay then. Which of these beds are not in use? Then I suggest you clear off the one that's not being used. I'd rather not have to encounter whatever you left there. Kay?" She flashed a forced smile.   
After an array of grumbling Tasuki cleared off the lower half of the bunk bed, all the while pouting. He got on the upper one and grumbled some more. She could only catch 'pain in the… who needs 'em… little…. '   
She grabbed her bags and put them on the bed. The mattress was blotched with stains another unpleasantness. Men. Disgusting animals. She then took her bags off the bed and turned the mattress over. This would have to do. A clean sheet was put on the bed and a pillow at the head of the bed. She frowned and shook her head. This was going to be one long summer.   
The Chinese boy looked at her. "What's your name?"   
"Crystal Gonzales."   
"I thought they didn't allow women here."  
She stared at him. "Apparently not anymore."   
"You are the most rude…."  
She smiled. "Thank you." She replied in a sugary sweet voice. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. Her smile deepened.   
"You like that guy or something. Making gogglely eyes at him." A red blur appeared in front of her. He imitated her, smiling girlie like and fluttering his eyelashes.   
"Him? No. You? No."  
"Like I believe that."  
"Well, that's your problem isn't it?"  
He clenched his fists.   
"Do you realize that it is illegal to drink at your age." She shook her finger at him as a mother would to her child, ignoring the fact that he was nearly a giant to her. Clearly he was going to use that as an advantage.  
He got down from the bunk and stood up at full height. Stubbornly she stood as well and looked at him strait in the eye. "You will not tell the counselors that I drink." He didn't even put it as a question.   
Staring him in the eye as best she could she haughtily remarked. "Oh, really. Why shouldn't I? Gosh,. It's not like I am so enamored of you that I automatically am your bidding slave. I don't think so. "  
Though he still stood, as he was before something in him changed. Why did this little girl make him fell so inadequate? It wasn't as though she was all that intimating.   
A knock was heard on the cabin door. "Light's out!"  
"Oh mister consu-" Her sentence was muffled by his hand.  
He sighed. "Point made." He let go of her. A sudden darkness enveloped the room as sounds of creaking could be heard. She changed quickly in the small restroom and settled down on the hard mattress.   
A single word penetrated the silence. "Help."   
  
*~*;  
  
"Building 600?" Samantha stuttered in disbelief.  
The counselor smiled. "No need to worry. There are only twenty cabins, each housing three. When the camp was made they builders made a mix up."  
Tiffany picked her bags up. "That's certainly comforting."   
"Wake up call is at 6:00." He added.  
They walked out of the main building to the path to the cabins.   
The trio found themselves at the steps of one of the cabins near the lake. Nothing great, but they weren't expecting much.  
"Hey Samantha, bet if you do your Naga laugh it would have a nice echo." Jessica kicked one of the rails.   
Thump.  
"Ah, no one saw that."   
With a brief search of the scenery the three wandered into the cabin. A bed here, another here, cockroach there, the basic usual.   
Tiffany let out a long sigh. "Well, this seems stable. Rotten wood, rusty nails, gnawed through ropes, all you have to make you feel safe."   
A small creak was heard as Samantha walked over to one of the beds. "I wonder how Chrisy chan is. I heard she had to stay with two other boys because of lack of space."  
I distant scream of, help me, was heard is the distance.  
And was ignored.  
All shrugged. "She's fine."  
Jessica laid out one of her sheets on the nearest bed. "She doesn't have to be stuck out here near the lake. Hey, for all we know we could brake of the land and fall into the water helpless in the fact that the door sticks and we fall like Zelgadis and all drown."  
"Aren't you the optimist." Her sister commented.  
With a dramatic flick of the hair and broadening of her smile she agreed. "I know. I know."   
Tiffany sat on her bed, already changed into her nightclothes and set up for bed. " I heard there were going to be a bunch of Japanese transfer students here. Jess, you know how to speak?"   
"A little, but Crystal knows more."  
The newest of the group pressed her fingers to her temple. "Crystal is Chrisy chan, right?"   
"Yeah, we shortened her name to Chrisy and added chan to it. Chan is an add on for friend or sometimes used for loves as a term of endearment. Like I could call you Tiff chan if I wanted to. Same thing."   
Samantha walked over to the two and sat down on the floor near Jessica. "Sis, what's your schedule like?"   
Burrowing into her pack she found the crumpled piece of paper. "Six O'clock… What do they mean six I'm not even asleep then. Anyway at six wake up call, breakfast then nodachi at six thirty." She paused to grumble about the time. "Brake, throwing daggers, lunch, sai, fencing, two handed, ah dinner then another class of nodachi. Oh, then sleep."  
"You seem to like sharp pointy objects don't you?" Samantha concluded.   
"You and I have sai and fencing together." Tiffany gushed as she compared her schedule to Jessica's then to Samantha's. Sounds of the three rang in the cabin until and loud knock came.  
"Lights out!"  
  
*~*;  
  
Rinnnnnngggggg!!!   
Crystal bolted up at the piercing sound. Then went back down, nearly unconscious since she had hit her head on the wood above her. "Oh, that hurt." She rubbed her forehead.   
"You baka!"   
She looked over to the head hovering over the side of the upper bunk. An angry string of curses wandered around the room waking the other teen in the room.  
She threw her pillow at the red hared teen near her. "Why in the world are you cursing in Japanese when you have red hair? Last I heard nearly the entire Japanese population has black hair! And why are you yelling at me when we are suppose to be awake anyway?!?"   
"Oh, just forget it." He slid out of bed as she and the other teen did as well. Each stared at each other before making a mad dash for the restroom. Pushing the other two behind her she ran into the room just before grabbing her clothes. She changed and washed her face then calmly walked out.  
"I don't believe I lost to a woman." Wu fei grumbled before realizing Tasuki had already closed the door. "Shimata!"   
Crystal walked out of the cabin calmly looking at her map. "If this is north… then, no, its east. Ahhh, durn it! Durn me and my Ryouga sense of direction!"   
"Hey, how do you know my name?"   
She turned to face a boy, most likely a year or two older than her, stare at her blankly. "Your name's Ryouga?"   
He nodded.   
"Oh, well then. Hello!" She replied brightly. He seemed nice enough. Other than Samantha, Jessica and Tiff she didn't have any other friends. There was no way she considered her roommates friends though she did like arguing with Tasuki. "Can't find you're way either? I think I have a idea where the cafeteria." With that she left with Ryouga to the cafeteria. And lucky for her she found it after the thirty second try.   
After she parted with Ryouga she wandered around the cafeteria until she found the others.   
"I've had the misfortune of having a close and personal experience with the most disgusting animal of all."  
Tiffany sat down at the nearest table. "And that would be?"  
"Men."   
The sound of a sketchpad hitting the table was heard. "Couldn't have been that bad."   
She motioned towards Tasuki and a group of his friends. They were in the middle of laughing at something. She sent an evil death glare towards the group. He smiled devilishly them resumed laughing.   
Jessica smiled. "He's perfect for you. Your unclean, cursing, not afraid to scratch himself in public kind of guy. That's definitely your man."   
The thud of Crystal's head on the table was the only answer.   
  
*~*;  
  
"You! Van right?"   
The black hared boy looked up from sharpening his sword towards the rather tall girl. "What?"  
She unsheathed her own sword from its hilt. "You wanna spar one last time before we have to leave?"   
A smile appeared on his face. "Sure."   
Samantha could tell he was overconfident, and knew she was going to use that to her advantage. He may be cute and a stick but how said he could fight. Or at least fight with some brains.  
"Ready?"  
Samantha was pulled from her thoughts as she steadied her sword. "Ready!"  
  
*~*;  
  
Tiffany trudged back to the cafeteria, her bones weary from her sai exercises. "What idiot decided to put sai before lunch. I'll be lucky if I make it to the door of my sai class." She let out a audible sigh.   
"Hey, you look beat. You need help?"  
She turned to face a boy with a long brown braid. His accent was clearly American but with a hint of Japanese. Her had handsome features and seemed nice. "I wouldn't mind it."   
A burden was lifted from her shoulders. "My name's Duo and…"  
  
*~*;  
  
Jessica sat down next to Crystal her limbs weary from throwing daggers. When she sat her eye caught a glimmer of purple. Purple hair? "Ah, Crystal, who is that?" She motioned towards the purple hared teen annoying some other unfortunate souls.  
"Him?" Crystal's jaw dropped. "That is that annoying guy from my quarterstaff lessons! He kept on saying 'Sore himitsu desu' to me! That's a secret that's a secret…! Ohhhhh, he was so annoying!!"  
"My kind of guy!"  
Another thump was heard.   
  
*~*;  
  
"Hello!"   
Xellos turned to face the blonde behind him. His smiled widened at the thought of fresh meat. "Ahhh, konnichi wa! And who might you be?"  
"Jessica. And your name is?"  
"Sore himitsu desu!"   
In a look of feigned awe she countered. "Oh, really Mr. now that's a secret. What's your next class?" Grabbing his schedule she looked at him confused. "Well?"  
"Sore himitsu desu."   
"You know they must have mixed this up. It says you have the sai next. And look at that we have the same class together! Let's go!!!"  
Insert a really dumbfounded Xellos here.  
  
*~*;  
  
"Look who got ditched." Rang an overly happy Tasuki.   
Crystal lifted her head and stared at the red hared annoyance. "After at least 6 death glares you would think people learn. What evil force lead me to having all but one class with you!!"   
"Ahh, don't worry. I'll keep you company."   
"You seem to miss the point."   
  
*~*;  
  
"Hey, Samantha!" Cried Jessica as she ran over to her sister. Outwitting Xellos was fun but one could only stand him so long. "So what'cya been doing? Heard you bet so guy up."  
Samantha blushed. "Only twice." She stared towards the sky at the remembrance of the act. It was much to easy to when against such a tactic-lacking fighter. " He just keep running towards me with a really big sword. I would always sidestep and take a swing. It's not like I could do much after only learning a few moves while Van had been learning all of his life. Our instructor, some long hared blonde guy, kept telling him to stop being so stupid. Well, maybe not in those exact words but pretty much the same thing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. next (sortof)

"Hey, Samantha!" Cried Jessica as she ran over to her sister. Outwitting Xellos was fun but one could only stand him so long. "So what'cya been doing? Heard you beat some guy up."  
Samantha blushed. "Only twice." She stared towards the sky at the remembrance of the act. It was much to easy to when against such a tactic-lacking fighter. " He just keep running towards me with a really big sword. I would always sidestep and take a swing. It's not like I could do much after only learning a few moves while Van had been learning all of his life. Our instructor, some long hared blonde guy, kept telling him to stop being so stupid. Well, maybe not in those exact words but pretty much the same thing."  
"I see."  
"So who was that weird guy you were hanging out with. I believe he had …purple hair?"  
Jessica adverted her eyes and shook her head. "You don't want to know."   
They exchanged knowing glances.  
"You're right. I don't wanna know." Samantha picked up her bag and walked off trying not to think of the odd purple hared… it.   
  
*~*;  
  
"So you're a what again?"  
Duo sighed. No matter how he explained his unusual accent to her she just couldn't understand. "Okay, I was born in America and was raised there for most of my life. Then I moved to Japan and automatically learned Japanese and started to speak fluently. Then I moved back to the US and went to this school."  
"I think you lost me somewhere back near 'okay'."  
Blink, blink.   
"Nevermind. So are you going to that competition this Saturday or are you going to town?"  
Tiffany shook her head in confusion. Well, at least she had a reason. That minor incident with the pole in sai had made quite a small effect on her mind. Okay, a lot. Especially the running into it part. "Why would there be a competition when we've only been here a day? Town? I may go, but how do we get there?   
"First of all, they want to test your skills at the beginning of the school year, again, at the middle, and last at the end. Secondly, the school provides transportation to and from the town. They aren't slave drivers all the time. Just most of the time." Duo explained while opening the door to their next class.   
"Comforting. Very comforting."  
  
*~*;  
  
Crystal trudged out of the last class of the day. Unused to the strains of constant training she felt sore almost everywhere and somehow didn't want to go back her cabin. The prospect of a bed was comforting but she couldn't imagine going through another encounter with ethier Wu fei or Tasuki. Especially not Tasuki. She already had him for almost all of her classes she didn't need to go right back to him. True he was handsome and skillful but he was the most rude, disgusting, dispassionate, arrogant character she had ever met. Well, next to Wu fei. What else could go wrong?  
"Hey there, sweetling!"  
The petite girl reluctantly turned at the smooth, yet arrogant voice behind her. The glimpse of red hair made her guesses more than truthful. "What do you want, Tasuki?"  
He leaned on her shoulder, trying to emphasize their obvious height difference. Probably no doubt to annoy her once again. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't wandering off somewhere you shouldn't."  
"And why is that?"  
He smirked. "I am the oldest person in our cabin. That means I am given the responsibility of watching the less experienced persons in the cabin. You know, make sure you aren't going off with some lover. I mean, after all, you are one of the few females in a male desperate campus."  
She gave him a confused look. She, nor any of her friends, weren't all that pretty. She herself wasn't at all. The odds of her going off with someone were nearly nil. Though the school principal had said that was fine if any of them wished to. "But if you are trying to keep me in the cabin, then what makes you any different from those 'desperate men' on campus?"  
"I wouldn't never become that desperate."  
"Of course." Anyone who wasn't the slightest bit aware could have practically seen the sarcasm drip from the statement. Unfortunately, Tasuki was not most of the population. Tasuki seemed to fall in another category all together; the one that had arrogance coated mind and a misplaced sense of gallantry. Misplaced… it was probably somewhere near Pluto by now. "You don't have to worry. I was just going to the office to see how things are run."   
He looked at the girl strangely. Go to the office? Boy, she was a boring character. He rolled his eyes. Must be a female thing.   
"What are you thinking about."  
"Nothing." He replied innocently. Definitely a female thing. He knew he was going to be trouble from the moment he laid eyes on her. Even though the events were hazy because of his little party… he could still remember her defiance and her dammed intellect backed reasoning. He scowled.   
She brushed his arms off her shoulder, staring at her hand while she made a face of distaste and wiped it on her shirt. "Are you sure you're not thinking. I mean if the steam coming from your ears is any indication…  
His eyes narrowed. He suddenly had the urge to hurt her. His hands started to clench.   
Crystal's eyes started to widen as she saw his hands start to make fists. Tasuki was much stronger than she would ever be. He could easy hurt her without even trying. Better try another strategy. She placed her hands together in a typical praying position. "Now Tasuki, you shouldn't let your anger overcome you. It is not only painful to you but to the other creatures around you. You give off a hurtful aura when you express this misplaced anger." She said in her most soothing voice. Her arms made various movements in the air.   
He looked at her and cocked this head to one side. What the hell was she doing?  
"Now breathe." She placed her hands on his now loose hands. She then pulled them together and arranged them like her own. Good, he's confused.   
Tasuki started to back away from the odd girl. This was one hell of a messed up girl. He turned back to her only to find her running the other way; her lopsided bag slung over her shoulder and her quarterstaff in her right hand. Wait, was that all a plan to get rid of me?  
"You bet, you thickheaded idiot!!!!"   
He looked up at her statement and her unusual laughter as she ran. He'd punish her later.   
  
*~*;  
  
Samantha walked over to their cabin near the lake. She stared at the nearly ruined cabin in disgust as well as fear. Falling into a lake was not exactly her idea of fun.   
"You're Samantha, right?"  
The blond turned to the voice behind her. Like most of the other residents he had a slight Japanese accent. Unlikely enough it was Van once again. He was dressed in his normal practice clothes of a loose red shirt and off white pants. The only thing that didn't fit the medieval scene was the high tech bag slung over his shoulder. "What can I do for you, Van?"  
His eyes widened. "You actually say my name correctly. This one girl keeps on saying it like the automobile…  
"Crystal. Yes, we all know she's challenged." She smiled. Van wasn't the most social character. In fact, he always kept to himself during practice and almost every time else. He ran his hand trough his black hair.   
An uncomfortable silence fell between the two. They seemed to be daring on another to say the first word and get on with the conversation.   
Van shifted loudly and stared at her. She was rather tall for a girl. The dark blonde was the same height as himself as well as many of the other students on campus. She was also taller than most of them. "So, ah…"   
"Are you in the competition?" Samantha sighed in relief as she saw that Van was about to speak. This conversation was going nowhere fast.   
His eyes brightened at the much more interesting words of competitions and swords and such. "Of course! I'll be in the heavy sword and random."  
Samantha gave him a look of confusion. "Random?"  
"Right. Random is where they choose any weapon for you and through you into battle. So, are you going to be there?"  
"Of course."  
  
*~*;  
  
"Hey, Tif Tif! You in there?  
The dark hared girl looked up and opened the door to the rotting cabin. "Hi, Jessica. You look beat."   
Jessica rolled her blue eyes. "You have no idea. I'm sore in places I never knew were apart of me. I'm so glad I'm…" Jessica shook her head. Home? If one considered the broken cabin, home. "Back in the nearly health hazard waiting to happen."  
"Me too."  
Another knock was heard as Samantha then opened the door. The familiar tap of her sketchpad hit the table, and the clunk of her bag rang as it was dropped on the floor. "So what are you guys doing this weekend? I hear there's going to be a competition. "  
Tiffany threw herself on the bed, ignoring the creaks and slight shift of the cabin. "Yeah. Duo told me about it. You want to go to it? We could go the town nearby instead if we don't want to go."  
"I don't think so! What will all the guys think if we back out on the first thought of contests?" Jessica took out the papers for the upcoming events she had picked up earlier. "It's tomorrow in the outdoor arena; registration during all hours until the competition. How convenient."She was about to go to hit the sack when she finally thought of something. Or, rather, someone.  
  
*~*;  
  
Crystal looked up to sky murmuring something along the lines of 'Why me?' Crystal knocked once then let herself into the disorderly cabin, closing her eyes in case she saw… Better not even think of the possibilities. She walked through the cabin trying to avoid the miscellaneous items on the floor. A shirt, socks, unknown spill, torn book, a …. Better not mention that. "Oh, for goodness's sakes! Pick up after yourselves!!!! "She shielded her eyes as she went to her bed and laid down on the clean covers.   
"What does it matter to ya'?"  
She turned over to her back. "I'd really rather not see those types of things until I'm happily married."  
"Like anyone man in their right mind would marry you, woman."  
"You're not to much a catch either, Mr. I'm a chauvinistic pig." She added sweetly. "So, are either of you going to that competition?'  
"Of course, woman. I'll be in the katana, random, and martial arts categories." Why? You're not thinking of going, are you? Like a woman would even have a chance, anyway."  
Crystal turned the boy in the bunk opposite of her. "What? A chance to beat you so easily? Now where's the challenge in that?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
